Total Drama Island Of Insanity
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Twenty-eight weeks, 25 teenagers, one rundown campground up in northern Canada. What dose that equal? one psychotic reality TV show. Watch as they survive harsh elements, gross food an evil, self-centered and disowned heiress for a host, And worst of all each other. So be sure to tune in for TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OF INSANITY!
1. Audition Tapes

**Note this season takes place between Revenge Of The Island and All-Stars.**

The camera fades in showing a young woman. She is Caucasian has waist-length blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes. she is about 5"10" and weighs 130 lb. she is wearing a black tank-top with blue around her breasts. She has a belt around her waist. Her tank-top also has off the shoulder sleeves. She also is wearing a black chocker, Purple ripped tights and black ankle high-heeled boots. She then looks at the camera.

Ashlynn: Hey everyone my name is Ashlynn Spears and i'm the host of the newest reality TV show TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OF INSANITY Premiering this fall. Here are the Audition Tapes so we can get to know everyones personality's enjoy...

**Alejandro** **labeled as the Arch-Villain**

The camera shows Alejandro watching a bird die.

Alejandro: Hello Total Drama I am Alejandro and unlike the moron you had with the same name as me I have no emotions except being devious and winning. I will win this season. I'll take down all the guys & deceive all the girls.

No Heather duplicate will take me down Mark My Words.

The camera then shuts off.

**Alison labeled as the Queen Bee & Courtney labeled as the Peroxide Blonde**

The camera turns on showing Alison sitting in her bedroom.

Alison: Hello Total Drama I am The Perfect and Beautiful Alison Hale. I am definitely perfect for your show because I'm Popular, Beautiful and Rich so pick me or…..

Courtney (cutting Alison off): What the fuck are you doing Biyatch

Alison: Making my audition for Total Drama Island Of Insanity.

Courtney: Perfect…Hi Total Drama I'm Courtney Alison's Prettier and more perfect twin sister.

Alison (clearly annoyed): Courtney GET OUT OF MY ROOM.

Courtney (grabbing the camera and running off wit it): Pick Me Total Drama I promise high-ratings.

Alison (trying to get the camera from Courtney): Courtney give me the camera

The camera then falls and gets broken.

**Angel labeled as the Manipulative Back-Stabber**

The camera turns on showing Angel sitting at her computer.

Angel: Hello Total Drama I'm Angel. As you already may have guessed, I'm going to win this competition. I'm from London, England, and I may come off as a fine English lady with quite the amazing accent. Quite the opposite, darling. I am fierce... I will do anything to win. Cheating? Easy. Manipulation? My specialty. But the greatest thing about me is I seem so very innocent. Nobody is going to expect coming the things I have planned. As my dear friend Alejandro once said, one by one, they will all go down.

She then shuts the camera off.

**Ashley labeled as the Dumb Blonde**

The camera turns on showing Ashley licking an ice cream cone.

Ashley's Sister: Ashley come on its time for your audition.

Ashley: What audition?

Ashley's Sister: Remember your audition for Total Drama Island Of Insanity.

Ashley: Oh yeah now I remember.

Ashley's Sister: Good now why don't you tell the producers why you want to be on the show.

Ashley: What show.

Ashley's Sister: Total Drama Island Of Insanity.

Ashley: Never heard of it…..(Ashley sees a squirrel)…Ooh A Squirrel (Ashley chases the squirrel).

Ashley's Sister: Please Pick Her.

**Austin labeled as the EPIC FAIL**

The camera show Austin walking down the stairs he then trips and falls down most of them. Then a ladder falls on him and a paint can hits him in the head knocking him unconscious. His older brother comes on screen.

Austin's Brother: Pick Austin for Total Drama (Gives Thumbs Up).

**Ben labeled as the Perfect Mega-Hottie**

Ben is seen on the set of a movie

Ben: What's up Total Drama I'm Ben and I want to be on you show to hopefully further my career as a director. I really want to direct movies and I think being on a reality show would really help…I'm really brave and would make a great leader oh and a million dollars wouldn't hurt either so pick me.

Director: Where is that boy with my latte?'

Ben: Coming Sir.

(He Then shuts the camera off)

**Brad** **labeled as the Kind-Hearted Jock**

The camera shows Brad throwing a football with a few friends.

Brad: What is up Total Drama I can't wait to be on your show I know I'll win and hopefully I'll make a few friends along the way. So pick me PLEASE!

Brad's Friend: Hey Brad heads up.

Brad gets hit in the head and knocks the camera over.

**Brianna** **labeled as the Loveable Sweetheart**

The camera turns on and shows Brianna sitting on her porch drinking lemonade.

Brianna: Hi I'm Brianna and I really need to win Total Drama. You see my dad came down with cancer last month and we need the prize money to get him the treatments he needs…..(Starts to cry)…..I Love him soooo much and I don't want to lose him so please out of the kindness of your hearts please pick me.

She then shuts the camera off.

**Candace** **labeled as the Hot Mess**

The camera shows Candace and her friend Julie at the food court in the mall.

Candace: Hi Total Drama I'm Candace and I want to be on Total Drama. If chosen I promise to play fair and win with dig…..

Julie (Cutting Candace Off): Candace I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay.

Candace: (Smacks Julie) Bitch don't interrupt me ever again.

Julie: Sorry I didn't mean to.

Candace: Whatever Now where was I…..Great now you made me forget what I was saying bitch (smacks Julie again)

Julie: Oww…Sorry

Candace: So pick me

Julie: Or Not

Candace: BITCH! (smacks Julie once again and then accidentally knocks over the camera.

**Cole labeled as the Troublemaker With a Heart.**

The camera turns on showing Cole in the garage Smashing a TV.

Cole: Hey Total Drama I'm Cole and I want to be on your new show. I'm a serious competitor. I swear if I lose Blainley I will burn your precious little Island to the ground.

Cole's little sister Amanda comes in the room.

Amanda: Cole mommy wants you.

Cole: Ok coming Amanda…that was my little sister Amanda I love her with all my heart and if anyone ever hurt her I would kill them…So Pick me bye.

He then shuts the camera off.

**Daniel** **labeled as the Depressed Socialite**

The camera shows Daniel talking to a really beautiful girl.

Beautiful Girl : So are still on for Friday night Danny.

Daniel: Don't call me that and I told you we were over.

Beautiful Girl: YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME I'M PORSHA TANNEBOMB I'VE GOT MORE MONEY THAN YOU ASS HOLE.

Daniel: Go To Hell Porsha.

Porsha: Ughh

Daniel: Yeah she's a bitch….I Hope I meet someone I'll actually like on Total Drama because I have very high standards and so far no on has met them. (Sighs)

He then shuts the camera off.

**Danielle** **labeled as the Compulsive Liar**

Danielle is seen in her bedroom.

Danielle: What's Up yall Danielle is in the house….Now let me tell you why I should be on Total Drama Island Of Insanity.

First off I'm an international super Model/Spy I'm also engaged to the Prince of Denmark & I also just won the most recent miss world pageant so pick me or ELSE! I will come and find you.

The camera then shuts off.

**Haley labeled as the Suicidal Beauty**

Haley is seen on the edge of a rooftop cutting one of her wrists.

Haley (Depressed): Hey Total Drama I'm Haley and I want to be on Total Drama Island of Insanity. I'm a very unique girl and I would love to finally find someone who will actually like me…both my parents are dead and my older brother hates me so I live alone…..its depressing…love ya total drama (blows kiss and begins cutting other wrist).

The camera then shuts off

**Jean-Luc** **labeled as the Perverted Flirt**

The camera shows Jean-Luc flirting with a brunette.

Jean-Luc: Come on Kate why wont you go out with me.

Kate: Because you disgust me you perverted pig.

Jean-Luc: Don't be like that (He leans in to kiss her)

Kate: Ughh (Kicks him in the crotch)

Jean-Luc: Ohh Pick Me for Total Drama Ow

The camera then turns off.

**Lexi** **labeled as the Bitchy& Competitive Type-A**

The camera turns on and shows Lexi directing the cheerleading squad.

Lexi: I DON'T CARE IF YOUR LEGS HURT JENNY I SAID YOU WILL BE ON THE BOTTOM.

Camera Man: Lexi were rolling.

Lexi (Embarrassed): Oh um hi Total Drama I'm Lexi and as you can see I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad. Winning Total Drama is defiantly one of my top goals before I become queen of the earth so pick me or else…JENNY GET ON THE BOTTOM…..

Camera Man: Vote For Lexi

The camera then shuts off.

**Lilitth** **labeled as the Emo Chick**

Lilitth is seen sitting on her bed which is black so are the walls.

Lilitth's Older Brother: Come On Lilitth its time for your audition for Total Drama Island of Insanity.

Lilitth: Why?

Lilitth's Older Brother: Because it will be fun

Lilitth: What is Fun…Nothing but an illusion played on us humans….Just like were a cruel prank played on the universe by that bastard in heaven known as god for his own damn amusement we are all nothing but dust in the wind.

Lilitth's little brother then comes in with a new coloring book.

Lilitth's Little Brother: Look what mommy bought me.

Lilitth: She only bought you that because she doesn't want to feel any guilt about you being born a bastard child.

Lilitth's Little Brother runs away crying.

Lilitth's Older Brother: That wasn't very nice he's really upset

Lilitth: Well better he find out now then suffer all those fake happy years like I did.

Lilitth's Older Brother: Okay Pick Lilitth for your new show.

**Seth** **labeled as the Tech-Geek**

The camera turns on showing Seth working on his broken laptop.

Seth: Hello Total Drama my names Seth and I can fix any problem involving technology. I'm super smart although I don't like to brag about it. My IQ is 189. I know I will do great on this show so if you're smart you'll pick me. (The laptop catches on fire)

Seth: Oh Shit.

He then knocks the camera over breaking it.

**Tracey** l**abeled as the Diva**

The camera turns on showing Tracey trying on prom dresses.

Camera Man: Tracey you're on.

Tracey: Oh Hi Total Drama I'm Tracey and as you can see I'm homosexual. I'm a very unique person with many different tastes. I like ballet, drama club, and shopping for brand new outfits. Andrew be honest dose this dress make my ass look big.

Andrew: No It doesn't.

Tracey: Good I just don't think I could bare having a huge looking ass…..well pick me….(picks up a pink dress) Ooh now that's cute

The camera the shuts off.

**Vodka** **labeled as the Mental Institution Escapee**

The camera turns on showing Vodka in the woods.

Vodka: Hi Total Drama my names Vodka and I want to be on your new show. The reason my names is Vodka is because my parents are alcoholics and they were so addicted to Vodka they named me after it. I'm a really fun girl and according to the doctors at the Mental Institution I'm crazy. I'm madly in love with this guy but he has a wife. So I was going to kill her so we could be together but my parents found my planning room behind my closet and sent me to Rutledge Insane Asylum. However I escaped just to be on your show so pick me PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!.

Man: She's over her.e.

Vodka: Bye…..YOU"LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE HAHAHAHAHA.

The camera gets knocked over and breaks

**Xander** **labeled as the Instigator**

Xander turns the camera on and stares into it.

Xander: Hey I'm Xander and I will win Total Drama Island Of Insanity because I'm smart, evil and drop dead gorgeous.

I love causing trouble and getting people going its my hobby…So pick me if you want high rati….

Xander's Mom: (Cutting Him Off) Xander sweetie I got you those adult diapers you wanted oh are making a little audition oh you need to wear that out fit I bought you last Saturday.

Xander: MOM GET OUT…Bye….MOM

**Zack labeled as the Spawn Of Satan & Cody labeled as the Goody Two Shoes**

The camera shows Cody sitting in his bedroom chair.

Cody: Hello Total Drama I'm Cody and I want to be on your show. I'm smart, courageous and I'll make a great com….

Zack: What The Hell are you doing

Cody: Making my audition for Total Drama Island Of Insanity.

Zack: Well your doing it all wrong lame-o  
Cody: Get Lost

Zack: Oh Yeah (Grabs Cody in headlock)

Zack Hey Total Drama if you want trouble pick me

Cody: Can't Breathe

Zack: SHUT UP

Zack knocks the camera over breaking it.

**Zoey labeled as the Punk-Rock Princess**

Zoey is seen in her garage with her band

Zoey: (singing) Hey pick me for Total Drama Island Of Insanity because I'm fun and I know how to have fun.

(She then plays the electric guitar)

Zoey: So Pick Me if you want to have a wild child

Zoey then hits the camera with her guitar breaking it

Zoey: Shit I broke another one.

Ashlynn: So There you go the full cast of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OF INSANITY...

**I hope you liked the cast...tell me what you think with a review...bye**


	2. Ep 1 The Insanity Begins PART 1

The camera opens to a rundown campground somewhere in Northern Canada. We the see Ashlynn standing on the dock which looks like its about to fall apart.

Ashlynn: Hello TV world I'm you beautiful hostess Ashlynn Spears and this is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OF INSANITY!

(Theme song)

Ashlynn: Welcome back…..now here is how this game will work. Twenty-four teenagers will spend the next twenty-eight weeks here at this rundown campground where they will have to not only survive the game but also survive each other….. (Gets cut off by a boat horn)…here they come now….

A yacht pulls up and drops off a girl. She is caucasian, has red eyes, long waist length ice-blonde hair. she is about average height and is thin. She is wearing a red dress-shirt with a black chiffon skirt and white knee-high high-heeled boots.

Ashlynn: Lexi welcome…..

Lexi: You have got to be fucking kidding me….is this really were we are staying.

Ashlynn: Yep…

Lexi: Ughh this is so unfair…..I am so calling my parents…you can not make me stay here.

Ashlynn: You signed the contract….so I can.

Lexi: Ughh.

Ashlynn: Okay let's meet contestant number two.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a boy. He is Caucasian, has purple eyes, long red hair that reaches his waist, he also has white streaks through it. He is pretty tall and muscular. He is wearing a dark purple collared shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, black pants and black boots.

Ashlynn: Alejandro welcome….

Alejandro: Yeah yeah whatever….

Alejandro goes and stands next to Lexi.

She stares at him annoyed.

Alejandro (Annoyed): What?

Lexi (Annoyed): You standing too close to me.

Alejandro (Annoyed): No I am not.

Lexi (Annoyed): Yes you are.

Alejandro (Annoyed): You know what…..Fuck you.

Alejandro then walks to the other side of the dock.

Lexi: Humph.

Ashlynn: Okay while they get to know each other please welcome Ashley.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off another girl. She is Caucasian, has waist length blonde hair, big purple eyes. She is short and pretty thin. She is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black tank top over it. She is also wearing a magenta chiffon mini-skirt, black tights and black snow boots.

Ashlynn: Ashley welcome….

Ashley: My last name isn't welcome it's Hale.

Ashlynn: Just go stand over there…. (Points to end of dock)

Ashley: Okay Dokie.

Ashley then skips down the dock and stands by Alejandro.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a boy. He is Caucasian, has short black hair, black eyes, he is short and scrawny. He is wearing a black and red striped long sleeve shirt, jeans, black gloves and black sneakers.

Ashlynn: Austin welcome.

Austin: Thanks it's really great to be he…. (Gets cut off as he trips trying to get out of the boat and slams face first into the dock landing in the water).

Ashlynn: Ye-ouch….that's got to hurt…..let's meet our next contestant.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off another boy. He is Caucasian, has short blonde hair, blue-green eyes and is pretty tall. He is wearing black v-neck tee-shirt with a brown vest over it and a dark green jacket over that. He is also wearing black jeans and black and white sneakers.

Ashlynn: Ben welcome to the island.

Ben: Thanks Ashlynn I….. (Gets cut off by Lexi)

Lexi: Your really hot….your my new boyfriend.

Ben: Um…I don't know who you are so I'm going to have to say….. (Gets cut off again by Lexi)

Lexi: Yes…..Great…. (Grabs Ben and pulls him down the dock with her).

Ashlynn: Okay let's keep things going….

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a girl. She is Caucasian, has waist length natural blonde hair, ocean blue eyes. She is pretty tall and thin. She is wearing a green off the shoulder dress that reaches her thighs and white ankle-boots. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Ashlynn: Angel welcome….

Angel (with British accent): Thank you Miss Spears…..Good day every one….I can't wait to get to know each and everyone of you….(thinking to herself: As I knock you all out of this game one bye one)….

Angel then goes and stands next to Ashley….She then looks over at Ben and smiles at him flirtatiously. He smiles back until Lexi pulls him over to her again.

Another boat pulls up and drops off another girl. She is African-American, has brown eyes, waist length black hair. she is pretty tall and thin. She is wearing a white tank top, black pants and black high-heeled boots.

Ashlynn: Danielle welcome….

Danielle: Thank you…oh my god is this really were we are staying?

Ashlynn: Yes it is.

Danielle: Eh…could be worse…this one time I had to stay in this hole dug in the ground because my brother was trying to kill Paris Hilton.

Lexi: That doesn't make any sense.

Danielle: Oh my god your so pretty what's you name.

Lexi: I'm Lexi….nice to meet you.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a boy. He is Caucasian, has messy blonde hair, blue eyes, he is average height. He is wearing a white collared shirt with a red neck-tie, black pants and black dress shoes.

Ashlynn: Daniel welcome.

Daniel: Sighs…..whatever.

Daniel then walks over and stands next to Angel and Ashley.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off two twin girls. They are both Caucasian, have dark blue eyes, they are both pretty tall and thin. One has natural blonde hair that reaches her waist. While the other has white-blonde hair that also reaches her waist. The natural blonde is wearing a black dress with white frills on the bottom. She also is wearing black tights with black frills and a pink rose on top, black high-heeled boots, a necklace with a pink rose on it an a really small black top hat with a pink rose on it. The white blonde is wearing a white dress with black frills on the bottom. She also is wearing white tights with black frills and a black rose on top, white high-heeled boots, a necklace with a black rose on it an a really small white top hat with a black rose on it.

Ashlynn: Alison (The natural blonde), Courtney (The white blonde) welcome to the show.

Alison: Thank you Ashlynn…but why did you have to invite her…(Points to Courtney)

Courtney: Because I'm perfect…unlike you.

Alison: Bitch.

Courtney: Whore.

Ashlynn: Okay go stand over there (Points towards Ashley)

Alison and Courtney walk over and stand next to Ashley.

Ashlynn: Okay lets meet Zack and Cody.

Another yacht pulls up dropping off twin boys. There both Caucasian. One of the has black hair, red eyes and a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and black sneakers while the other has blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, jeans and white sneakers.

Ashlynn: Zack (The dark-haired one), Cody (The blonde) welcome.

Cody: Thank you Miss Spears I can assure you that I will play with honor and dignity so…..(Gets cut off as Zack grabs him in a headlock).

Zack: What's up losers I'm Zack.

Cody: Can't breathe.

Courtney runs up to them.

Courtney: Stop it he can't breathe,

She the kicks Zack in the shin and he drops Cody.

Zack: FUCK!

Courtney: Are you okay Cody.

Cody: I am now.

Courtney: Good.

Zack then turns to Courtney.

Zack: Okay princess your going to pay for that.

Alison: Hey….nobody and I mean nobody gets to torture my sister but me.

Zack stares at Alison for a few seconds before answering.

Zack: Damn your hot…how about you and sexy sister meet me by the campfire pit later,

Alison then knees him in the groin.

Zack (In pain): I'll take that as a maybe.

Courtney then kicks him in the groin.

Zack: Okay….No…got it.

Just then another yacht pulls up and drops off another girl. She is Caucasian. She has red hair in two ponytails with white bows. She is about average height and is thin. She is wearing a white tee shirt, a black chiffon skirt with a red belt, black tights and black rocker boots.

Ashlynn: Zoey welcome to the show.

Zoey: Thanks its great to be here.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a boy. He is Japanese-American. He has short black hair, green eyes, he is average height and thin. He is wearing a black tee shirt with the Roman numeral for four on it, jeans, a wrist watch, glasses and black sneakers.

Ashlynn: Seth welcome to the island.

Seth: Thanks Ashlynn….I can't wait to compete….

Ashlynn: Great….go stand over there (Points towards end of the dock).

Seth: Okay.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off another boy. He is Caucasian. Has short blonde hair, blue eyes, he is pretty tall and a little muscular. He is wearing a collared shirt with a sweater around his neck, caki shorts and brown dress shoes.

Ashlynn: Tracey welcome.

Tracey: OH MY GOSH!...I can not believe I'm here…EEEEEE!1!

Ashlynn: Yeah I know….go stand over there (Points towards end of the dock).

Tracey: Kay.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a girl. She is Caucasian, has long red hair in a messy ponytail that reaches her waist. She also has purple eyes. She is wearing a black corset with a flared skirt in the back. She also is wearing two black gloves however the right one reaches her for-arm while the left one reaches her wrist. She is also wearing a black and white chocker and black shin-high high-heeled boots.

Ashlynn: Vodka…Welcome.

Vodka: OH MY GOD….EEEEEE!...I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA….EEEEEEE!...AHHHHH!...OH MY GOD YOUR ASHLYNN SPEARS….Do you know my one true love so I can kill his wife.

Lexi: Wait a minute your name is Vodka…and you want to kill someone.

Vodka: No just his disgusting troll of a wife.

Lexi: But why is your name Vodka.

Vodka: Because my parents were alcoholics….DUH!

Lexi: But…..(Gets cut off by Angel).

Angel: Lexi is it…..its better not to get into full discussion with this.

Vodka: OH MY GOD!...Your British.

Angel: Yes…Why?

Vodka: That means you must know my one true love and were he is hiding that bitch pig of a troll…..Were are they hiding TELL ME!.

Angel: I don't know what your talking about….leave me alone. (Runs to the end of the dock).

Vodka: I'll find you…..(Sees Tracey).

Vodka: Hi I'm Vodka.

Tracey: I'm Tracey…..Oh My God girl I love your shoes….

Vodka: Oh My God…You're a Gay…..YAY!...Were gonna be besties.

Tracey: YAY!

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a boy. He is Caucasian, has short blonde hair, grey eyes. He is short and thin. And he is wearing a black and dark blue striped tee shirt with a grey jacket, black jeans and black sneakers.

Ashlynn: Xander welcome….

Xander: Whatever.

Xander goes and stands next to Alejandro.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a girl. She is Caucasian, has purple hair, grey eyes with purple eye-liner. She is average height and thin. She is wearing a full dark purple dress that reaches her thighs, a dark purple chocker, black tights and black ankle-boots.

Ashlynn: Lilitth welcome….are you ready to have fun.

Lilitth: Fun…? What is fun…its nothing….its meaningless….just like humanity….

Ashley then runs up to Lilitth and grabs her in a bear hug.

Ashley: Oh my gosh your so funny…were going to be the bestest of friends until the end of time.

Lilitth: KILL ME NOW!

Another yacht pulls up and drops off another girl. She is Caucasian, has waist length light brown hair, marigold eyes. She is average height and thin. She is wearing a coral off the shoulder blouse, tan pants and coral high heels.

Ashlynn: Brianna welcome.

Brianna: Thank you.

Ashley: You seem really nice….you want to be besties with me and Lily here.

Brianna: Sure you seem really nice too.

Angel: Just so you know…her name is Lilitth not Lily….Ashley can be a little forgetful at times.

Brianna: Oh Thank You…..Um

Angel: My names Angel...Its very nice to meet you.

Brianna: Its very nice to meet you to…I can see that the four of us will be best friends.

Angel: Speaking of friendships…..I think we should all form an alliance.

Brianna: Okay I'm in.

Ashley: YAY! an alliance.

Lilitth: PLEASE KILL ME NOW!

Ashley: Oh your so funny HAHAHAHA.

Another boat pulls up and drops off a boy. He is Caucasian, has short brown hair, blue-purple eyes and he is tall and a little muscular. He is wearing a orange tee shirt with a dark blue collared blue shirt over it, jeans and sneakers.

Ashlynn: Brad welcome.

Brad: Thanks I can't wait to compete

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a girl. She is Caucasian, has waist length black hair, dark brown eyes, she is short and thin. She is also wearing a dark grey school girl uniform,

Ashlynn: Hayley welcome to the island.

Haley (Trying to force a smile): Thank You.

Hayley then goes and stands next to Daniel. They look at each other and for the first time in a long time they both smile before turning away blushing.

Ashlynn: Okay we have only three people left to introduce so I'm going to do it all at once.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off two boys and one girl. They are all Caucasian. And tall while the guys are a little muscular.

The first one named Jean-Luc has blonde hair, green eyes. And is wearing a white collared shirt with a dark brown jacket and dark brown gloves, white pants and black dress shoes. The other guy Cole has brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a white collared shirt, a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants and black shoes, while the girl Candace has waist length blonde hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes and she is wearing a pink tank top with a white jacket, a black mini-skirt and black high-heeled boots.

Jean-Luc: C'mon baby just say you'll go out wit….(Gets cut off by Candace kneeing him in the groin)….Ow.

Candace: Take that you bastard.

Ashlynn: Cole, Candace, Jean-Luc welcome.

Cole : Whatever

Candace : Thanks…bitch.

Jean-Luc: Ow.

Ashlynn: Okay losers report to the bonfire pit now so I can explain the rules.

**The Bonfire Pit**

Ashlynn: Okay now here is how things are going to go. For the next twenty-eight weeks you are going to stay here at this run-down campground. Everyone here around you are your competitors. They may also be your friends, your enemies and maybe even a significant other. Now the rules of the game. Everyday you will compete in challenges. the winners of the challenges will have access to the snack shack. While the losers will come back here to the Bonfire Pit where you will vote one of you fellow teammates off the show. The eliminated camper will then ride the Hurl Of Shame and you can not come back EVER!

Now another thing is the confessional which is an outhouse where you can either spill your beans about your thoughts about the game so far or how you feel about your fellow competitors. Now i'm going to split you into two teams. If i call your name please come stand over here to my left…

**Angel **

**Lilitth**

**Ashley**

**Brianna**

**Jean-Luc**

**Ben**

**Zack**

**Daniel**

**Hayley **

**Austin**

**Seth **

**and Zoey**.

You will now be known as the Screaming Snakes.

**Alejandro **

**Lexi**

**Alison**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Tracey**

**Vodka**

**Candace**

**Brad**

**Cole**

**Xander **

**and Danielle**.

You will be known as the Killer Piranhas.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: Okay so far so good. They trust me which will be their downfall…especially that little alliance of mine.**

**Hayley: Everyone here seems nice…I just hope they all like me.**

**Vodka: OH MY GOD…my first Total Drama confessional…(Screams in joy until the battery dies)**

**Cody (Changes Battery): There We Go…Good as new.**

**Lexi: I'm so going to win…I mean look at my compition.**

**Alejandro: Lexi is soo going down.**

**Lilitth: Life Is meaningless.**

**Ashley: Umm where is the camera…Oh well (Leaves the confessional and sees a squirrel)…Ooh a Squirrel.**

**Zack: No matter what I'm going to win.**

**Alison: I hate that creep…ughh**

**Courtney: Zack is a huge jerk.**

**Jean-Luc: All the ladies want me heh heh. **

**End Confessionals**

Ashlynn: Okay losers get ready first challenge begins now….

Zoey raises her hand.

Ashlynn: Yes Zoey.

Zoey: What will we be doing for the first challenge.

Ashlynn: You'll find out…

**Next Time On TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OF RELOADED….The first challenge gets the insanity started as fighting begins**

**Lexi: Fuck You**

**Alejandro: Fuck You More.**

**And Angel unleashes her true darkness.**

**Confessionals**

**Angel: Heather, Scott and even Alejandro…There all just old jokes compared to me and that is why one by one they'll all go down.**

**End Confessionals**


	3. Ep 1 The Insanity Begins PART 2

The camera fades in on the toxic forest….

Ashlynn: Welcome to the Enchanted Toxic Forest…

Lexi: Wait a minute…I thought all of the toxic waste was cleared off the island.

Ashlynn: It was but this part was so contaminated that they couldn't save it….so they condemned this part of the island…..so I thought what a great place to start the challenge.

Alison: Your psycho.

Ashlynn: Aww…Thanks….Now let me explain everything. This season is my season due to the fact that Chris is still in jail for hosting Revenge of the Island in toxic waste. Also Chef Hatchet is back…say hi to them

Chef: I don't get paid enough to do this shit.

Ashlynn: Also…if you watched the final three of Revenge of the Island you would of seen Larry the giant man eating Venus fly-trap…

**Confessionals**

**Chef: I can't believe I'm back here on this show cooking food for more ungrateful assholes…What did I do with my life?**

**Lexi: Seriously…? Chef Hatchet and Larry are back…what's next.**

**End Confessionals**

Ashlynn: Okay losers…here is how things are going to go down…Each team will race through the Enchanted Toxic Forest to reach Larry…first team to bring back the flower in his mouth wins and gets to stay in the deluxe cabin…with working A.C., Internet and Hot Tub.

All: YAY!

Ashlynn: Losers stay in the run down cabin that no one likes.

Lexi: Question…why are we risking are lives to find Larry.

Ashlynn: Because this is what you signed up for…besides I won custody of Larry when me and Chris broke-up…Ughh worst mistake of my life dating him…(All the contestants stare at her)….Just GO!

**In the Forest**

The teams are walking through the forest while Lexi is complaining the whole way…

Lexi: Ughh…this is so fucking disgusting…I mean look at all of this…its sickening…(Sees a yellow flower eat a squirrel)…Oh Fucking god I think I'm going to be sick….

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: Lexi is really getting on my fucking nerves…trust me she is going first.**

**Lexi: Ughh this show is horrifying…I cant fucking stand it any longer.**

**Angel: Seeing Lexi have her little melt-down is sooo entertaining…she'll be gone by tonight and I don't even have to lift a finger…Lexi is doing all the work for me!**

**End Confessionals**

Lexi (Over the next 45 minutes): Oh god…this place is so gross….It's so hot…I hate mutant creatures…I am so going to sue this show…..Ughh my new shoes…..

Alejandro: Shut…(Gets cut off by Candace)

Candace: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Lexi: Bitch.

Candace: That's it…(tackles Lexi and starts repeatedly hitting her).

Vodka: GO CANDACE…RIP HER FUCKING THROAT OUT…..YAY!  
Tracey: YAY!

**Confessionals**

**Vodka: Oh my god that was so awesome when Candace beat up Lexi…I wish I could do that to the disgusting troll who stole my man…..(Continues to rant on about the troll until the battery dies)**

**Cody (Changes battery again): Damn…why dose this keep happening.**

**End Confessionals**

Over at the Screaming Snakes Jean-Luc is making fast enemies.

Jean-Luc: C'mon ladies I know you all want a piece of me…so lets get started…

Haley: Get bent asshole

Jean-Luc (Put his arm around Haley): Oh c'mon Hay-Hay…you know you want me.

Haley: You have two choices…

Jean-Luc: Now where getting some where…what are my two choices.

Haley: Either take you arm off me now or take this ass whoopin.

Jean-Luc: Oh c'mon Hay-Ha….(Gets cut off as Daniel punches him in the face).

Haley: Thanks…but I can take care of myself.

Daniel: I know…but he was getting on my nerves.

Jean-Luc: Ow.

Haley: One more thing…kicks him in the groin.

Jean-Luc: Double Ow.

**Confessionals**

**Jean-Luc: I know she wants me…**

**Haley: I know I said I wanted to find someone who will actually like me but…I draw the line at perverts.**

**Daniel: Jean-Luc just ordered a one way ticket off this island.**

**End Confessionals**

The contestants start heading towards where Larry dwells.

**Confessionals**

**Zack: Was I scared….please I'm a ninth degree black-belt…I fear nothing**

**End Confessionals**

Zack then walks up to Larry and tries to take the flower.

Zack: Piece of caAAAA!...(Gets cut off as Larry swallows him and spits him back up).

Cody, Courtney and Alison all start laughing.

Zack: Stop laughing at me you fucking losers.

Cody: Its okay bro…

Zack: Really…

Cody: Yeah…Larry

Zack: AHHHH!

**Confessionals**

**Cody: Laughing Hysterical  
Alison: Laughing Hysterical**

**Courtney: Laughing Hysterical**

**Zack (Curled up in feeble position): Larry…**

**End Confessionals**

The Screaming Snakes Arrive.

Angel: Okay guys I thought of a strategy to help us win this challenge…

Zack: Who died and made you leader.

Angel: No one…I was just suggesting an idea.

Ashley: Ooh I want to hear Angel's idea…

Brianna: Me Too

Lilitth: God lives to torment me!

**Confessionals**

**Angel: Zack has no fucking idea who is messing with…I'm a evil devil in an angel's body…**

**Brianna: I really trust Angel…she's a great friend an a great leader.**

**Ben: Angel is a really cool and nice girl…so I vote for her…**

**Ashley (Facing the wrong way again): Where is that camera…Oh well…(Leaves the confessional and sees a raccoon) Ooh a squirrel….(Tries to catch the raccoon but it attacks her).**

**Austin: Angel is the nicest and most considerate person I ever met….(Trips on the way out of the confessional and falls into a ditch.**

**Angel: These losers actually think I'm on their side…like I care about them…let me tell you something…Heather, Scott and even Alejandro…There all just old jokes compared to me and that is why one by one they'll all go down.**

**End Confessionals**

Zack: I'm the better competitor…so I should lead.

Angel: But I had all these ideas…

Zack: yeah yeah…I don't think a girl could be able to think up anything good….haven't you always wondered why a guy always won this show….

All: Gasps

Angel runs to the confessional crying.

Zack: What…? I'm just telling it like it is…

Haley: You're a fucking asshole…and FYI Heather won TDWT….

Zack: Not in my world…

**Confessionals**

**Zack: I said nothing wrong…right?**

**Haley: Zack is finished.**

**Daniel: Goodbye asshole.**

**Ben: You're done.**

**Ashley: Even I hate Zim…and I like everybody.**

**Angel: Crying hysterical…which turns into laughter).**

**End Confessionals**

Brianna: Angel it will be okay…c'mon out where not going to let Zack compete.

Angel: Okay…Ashley What happened to you?

Ashley (With scratches all over her face): Raccoons are not squirrels…Ow.

Ben: So what was your plan…?

Angel: Well…we need to split up into two groups…group one will distract Larry while group two will retrieve the flower…understood.

All-Zack: Yes m'am

Angel: Good now lets go get that flower…

Both teams approach Larry…then Vodka runs straight towards him and starts tickling him…

Vodka: Cootchie…Cootchie…Coo!

Larry then grabs her and flings her halfway across the island…

Vodka: Weeeeeeeeeee!

Angel: Okay remember the plan…

Jean-Luc, Seth, Zoey, Zack, Austin, Ashley and Lilitth distract Larry while Angel grabs the flower…

Angel: C'mon guys we can win this….

The Screaming Snakes start running to the finish line as Larry and the Killer Piranhas start to chase them…

Angel: Please get away from us Larry…

Larry: ROAR!

Vodka then comes flying in just as Angel is about to cross the finish line she crashes into her causing a tie.

Ashlynn: And we have a tie…which means both teams will be sending someone home….

All: WHAT!….

Zack: See I knew I we shouldn't have listened to a dumb girl…

Ben: You know what?

Zack: What?

Ben: This…(Punches Zack in the face).

Angel: Thanks.

Ben: No problem.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: It looks like I got another loser wrapped around my little finger…you see this is the reason Heather failed at being a villain…because she is a total bitch!...Unlike me…politeness gets you along way…**

**Ben: Angel is a rally cool girl…I can't wait to get to know her more.**

**End Confessionals**

**The Mess-Hall**

Lexi: Well I think Alejandro should go home due to him being an asshole.

Alejandro: FuckYou

Lexi: Fuck You More!

Candace: Guys…SHUT THE FUCK UP!...now its obvious who we should all send home.

Lexi: Fine

Alejandro: Fine

**The Bonfire Pit**

Ashlynn: Okay Screaming Snakes now here's how things work I have ten marshmallows on this plate. But just like last season the loser will get a marshmallow too…but this is one marshmallow you do not want to eat. Now the person who gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom must take a ride on the Hurl Of Shame and you can never come back EVER! Now when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow.

Ashley

Lilitth

Brianna

Ben

Austin

Daniel

Haley

Seth

Zoey

Jean-Luc

The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to….(Shows Zack glaring at Angel)…..(Shows Angel smiling smugly at Zack)…..Zack!

Zack: WHAT?...(Gets tossed the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom and all his hair falls out) .

All his former teammates jump back scared.

Zack: What?...(notices his hair on the ground)…Oh No not my beautiful hair….

Ashlynn: Okay now Killer Piranhas now here's how things work I have ten marshmallows on this plate. But just like last season the loser will get a marshmallow too…but this is one marshmallow you do not want to eat. Now the person who gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom must take a ride on the Hurl Of Shame and you can never come back EVER! Now when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow.

Alison

Courtney

Cody

Danielle

Cole

Xander

Brad

Vodka

Tracey

Candace

The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to….(Shows Lexi glaring at Alejandro)…..(Shows Alejandro smiling smugly at Lexi)…..Lexi!

Lexi: No! This can't be right…I deserve to be here!

Ashlynn: Your right…which is why your actually safe…

All: What!

Ashlynn: Yep the real person going is…Candace!

Candace: WHAT!...I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!...

Candace is the shot with a tranquilizer dart, put into a straight jacket and thrown into the Hurl Of Shame. Zack is then thrown on top of her and they are both hurled off the island screaming….

Lexi: What just happened…

Alejandro: A warning that's what happened…

Lexi (A little scared): Kay

Alejandro: Good

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: We all voted Candace off for being way to violent…But I payed Ashlynn to make Lexi think she was going home instead…just to scare her.**

**Lexi: Fuck You Alejandro…Fuck You.**

**Angel: Zack is finally gone…I hoped he learned a very valuable lesson…That when you poke the bear…The bear mauls you to death.**

**End Confessionals**

**Votes S.S.**

Angel - **Zack**

Ashley - **Zack**

Lilitth - **Zack**

Brianna - **Zack**

Ben - **Zack**

Austin - **Zack**

Daniel - **Zack**

Haley - **Zack**

Jean-Luc - Daniel

Zoey – **Zack**

Seth** - Zack**

Zack - Angel

**Zack - 10**

**Angel – 1**

**Daniel - 1**

**Votes K.P.**

Alejandro - **Candace**

Lexi - Alejandro

Alison - **Candace**

Courtney - **Candace**

Cody - **Candace**

Danielle - **Candace**

Tracey - **Candace**

Vodka - Lexi

Cole - **Candace**

Brad - **Candace**

Xander – **Candace**

Candace - Lexi

**Candace - 9**

**Lexi – 2**

**Alejandro - 1**


	4. Ep 2 Take Me To Wonderland

_Ashlynn: Last time on Total Drama Island Of Insanity…We met the twenty-four contestants that would be competing…then we got straight to the first challenge…Lexi really got to know her team while Zack made fast enemies when he tormented Angel only to reveal her Darkside to the viewers earlier than expected. In the end Zack was sent packing due to his douche-bag ways…and Candace was sent home by her team due to being deemed too violent…Who will go home next and who will get flushed down the rabbit hole find all this and more right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OF ISANITY!_

(Theme Song)

The camera fades in on the cabins early in the morning all of the contestants are still sleeping…well some of them anyway.

**Confessionals**

**Lexi: Ughh…that was the worst sleep of my life….**

**Angel: Since both teams lost the challenge instead of her choosing a team that gets to stay in the winners cabin Ashlynn stuck both teams in the loser cabins…do you know what its like to sleep in the same room with ten other girls…it sucks…good thing I got a bed…bad thing…Vodka jumped into bed with me…(Shakes in fear)**

**Vodka: OH MY GOD! I slept with Angel last night and I think she's getting closer to telling me where that disgusting PIG OF A TROLL is hiding….also I think we might of lezed out a bit…..**

**(Shows Vodka licking Angel while she is sleeping)**

**I Like licking people.**

**End Confessionals**

**The Mess-Hall  
**The contestants are all head to the mess-hall for breakfast.

Chef: Here is how things work here…I make it you eat it…and no complaining.

Chef then gives Lexi gruel.

Lexi: Seriously this is what were supposed to eat…Its disgusting  
Chef: Is that so….(dumps the food on her head)…There better.

Lexi: AHHHH….(Runs to the bathroom to wash the gruel out of her hair).

As the contestants are all trying to stomach the nasty food there are being forced to eat Ashlynn walks in.

Ashlynn: Greeting contestants time to get to….(gets cut off by Alison).

Alison: Um excuse me Ashlynn I would like to complain about…(gets cut of by Chef throwing a knife at her but missing by inches)…

Chef: Shut yo fucking face bitch.

Alison: I wasn't going to complain about you food no matter how disgusting it is (gets another knife thrown at her by Chef)…I was going to complain that I can't be on the same team as that any more (points at Courtney).

Courtney: Bitch.

Ashlynn: Okay so we can get to the mother-fucking challenge I need a volunteer from the Screaming Snakes to swap teams with Alison.

Seth: I'll do it.

All: gasps

Ashlynn: Can I ask why.

Seth: Because I feel that the longer I stay on this team the dumber she's going to make me (points to Ashley).

Ashley: Hi.

Ashlynn: Okay Alison your on the Screaming Snakes and Seth your on the Killer Piranhas…Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted …Toady's challenge will be Alice In Wonderland.

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: Awesome I fucking love Alice In Wonderland especially the game.**

**Angel: Hmm Alice In Wonderland…time for phase 2.**

**Ashley: YAY! AMY IN UNDERWORLD…wait that isn't right…is it Ali in Disneyworld…or was it Alice In Wonderland…Nah I'll figure it out eventually.**

**Vodka: Screams in joy until the battery dies.**

**Cody (Changing Battery): Oh C'mon.**

**End Confessionals**

Ashlynn: Follow me to the forest.

The contestants all head to the forest.

**The Forest **

Ashlynn: Welcome to the Wonderland Woods…this challenge contains three parts…Part 1 you will spit up into groups and you will collect famous Wonderland characters and bring them to the finish line on the opposite side of the Woods…then you will compete in a life size game of chess…if there is a tie you will do a tie breaker where the first team to slay the Jabberwocky wins the challenge…any questions.

All contestants raise there hands.

Ashlynn: No questions good…Now go…

**Confessionals**

**Angel: Seriously the Jabberwocky…oy ve…were screwed.**

**Vodka: OH MY GOD YAY! The Jabberwocky…I catch him I can use him to kill the troll YAY!...Speaking of the Troll…(Battery dies again).**

**Cody (Changing Battery): You die again you stay dead…(thinks about what he just said)…I'm sorry**

**End Confessionals**

The contestants are running through the forest when Vodka grabs Tracey's hand…

Vodka: C'mon Trace were gonna tame the Jabberwocky.

Tracey: Why?

Vodka: So it will kill the Troll for us duh…

Tracey gives her a long look before reluctantly agreeing.

**Confessionals**

**Tracey: Don't get me wrong I love Vodka to death…she's my best gal-pal…but sometimes she can be a little to much to take.**

**Vodka: Jabberwocky time.**

**End Confessionals**

As contestants are running through the forest Austin trips on a root, slams face first into the tree, stumbles backwards all disorientated off of a cliff, falls on several explosives, landmines and lands into a pit of scorpions.

Austin: I'm okay.

**Confessionals**

**Austin: Back home everyone calls me the EPIC FAIL!...It totally sucks…but that's why I'm here to prove that I'm not accident prone…(Gets up to leave the confessional and trips on the way out causing the entire outhouse to fall on top of him.**

**Cody: Really?**

**End Confessionals**

Angel, Ashley, Brianna, Ben and Alison are running together

Alison: So Ashley since we are the two most prettiest girls on the entire show I decided that you're my new best friend.

Ashley: YAY!...maybe you can join are alliance

Alison: Alliance?

Ashley: Yeah Angel started it…ooh can Amber join…can she Angel…Can she.

Angel: Why not the more the merrier right?

Alison: Thanks Biyatch.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: Okay I did not want Alison one are team let alone in my alliance…theses morons are mine to control not her's…I have to get rid of her sooner than later.**

**Alison: Phase 1 complete…Phase 2 Eliminate Angel…**

**End Confessionals**

Daniel and Hayley are walking next to each other talking.

Daniel: Basically I'm supposed to be on my best behavior all of the time, only talk when spoken to and date who my parents approve…So I rebelled and got some bad boy cred with the stuck-up bitches who only care about their looks…what's you back-story.

Hayley: My parents died a couple years ago in a car crash…I was the only survivor…my brother blames me for their death and he even told me that it should have been me that died not them…

Daniel: Oh my god I'm so sorry…

Hayley: It is what it is…I'm just glad someone finally cares enough to listen…(starts to blush).

Daniel: Your welcome…(blushes too).

**Confessionals**

**Daniel: So far everyone here sucks…except Hayley…I can't get her out of my head.**

**Hayley: Daniel is the first guy to really take an interest in me…for the first time in two years I feel happy again.**

**Jean-Luc: So I see my depressed beauty and I decided to use my Jean-Luc magic to win her over.**

**End Confessionals**

Jean-Luc: Hey Hay-Hay…how you doin'

Hayley: Get lost creep.

Jean-Luc: Aww c'mon baby.

Daniel: Dude get lost

Jean-Luc: And what is Mr. Preppy gonna do.

Daniel: I'm a black-belt in tai-kwon-do…you really want to go there.

Jean-Luc: Bring it on preppy.

Daniel then uses his tai-kwon do and kicks Jean-Luc's ass.

Jean-Luc: Oww…

Daniel (putting his arm around Hayley): C'mon Hayley we have a challenge to win.

Hayley: Thanks.

Daniel: No problem.

**Later…**

Hayley and Daniel see the white rabbit.

W.R.: I'm late I'm late for a very important date...no time to say hello or good bye I'm late I'm late…

Hayley and Daniel chase the white rabbit all over the forest for about an hour and there starting to feel exhausted. Finally Hayley catches the white rabbit…  
W.R.: But I'm Late…

Hayley: Just be lucky your not dead.

**Vodka and Tracey**

Vodka: C'mon Trace we need to find that Jabberwocky.

Tracey: Coming Vodka… (notices a smiling cat)…Hey I know you…you're the Cheshire Cat.

Cheshire Cat: Yes and you're a homo.

Tracey: That's not nice.

C.C.: Whatever you say faggot

Vodka: HEY!...You take that back or I'll slit you throat open and drink your blood.

C.C.: Wow…you belong here.

Vodka: Aww thank you…Now Apologize.

C.C.: Fine I'm sorry…

Tracey: Thanks…do you mind coming with us so we can win the challenge.

C.C.: Certainly my faggoty friend and my mentally unstable BFF.

Vodka: YAY!

**Angel, Ashley, Lilitth, Brianna, Ben and Alison**

Angel, Ashley, Lilitth, Brianna, Ben and Alison stumble onto the mad tea party and see The Mad Hatter, the March Hare and The Dormouse.

Mad Hatter & March Hare (singing): A very happy un-birthday to me and you.

Mad Hatter: Look Marchy more rude and uninvited guests

March Hare: I Know…just like Alice.

Alison: I say we bag em and tag em.

Mad Hatter & March Hare: What?

Alison and Ben capture the three mad tea party goers in sacks and drag them to the finish line kicking and screaming the whole way.

Angel: This sees highly unethical and semi-rude.

Alison: Shut up Kill-Joy

Ashley: Yeah Shut up Kill-Joy.

Brianna (shocked): Ashley.

Ashley (confused): What?

**Confessionals**

**Angel: Alison is going home if we lose…that bitch thinks she can turn my own alliance against me…(laughs hysterically)…I think not.**

**Ashley: Sometimes I say things jokingly and people take it wrong…like the time I told my teacher that his face looked like my dog's butt…I meant it as a compliment because my dog has the cutest butt…but she took it as an insult and I got suspended for four weeks.**

**Alison: Phase 2 complete…turn Ashley against her alliance so she joins me…and where Ashley goes Lilitth follows…against her will…but still she follows.**

**Brianna: Alison is a total bitch I don't like her…(gasps)…did that sound mean.**

**Ben: Alison may be hot on the outside…but she is heinous on the inside…and inner beauty is what I look for in a girl…like Angel.**

**Angel: Trust me Alison won't know what hit her.**

**End Confessionals**

**Lexi & Alejandro**

Lexi and Alejandro are walking through a maze of hedges.

Lexi: Ughh I can't believe I got stuck working with you.

Alejandro: Get over it bitch.

Lexi: Fuck You asshole

Alejandro: Burn in hell.

Lexi and Alejandro walk through the maze when they come upon an opening. There standing in the opening is a woman in a rather large black and red dress with a black Japanese bob cut and a tiny crown on her head.

Alejandro (whispers): That's the Red Queen curtsy

Lexi: And why should I do that.

Alejandro: Because otherwise she'll chop your head off…wait what am I saying…do what every you want.

Alejandro then bows and Lexi curtsy's.

Alejandro: Suck-up

Red Queen: Can you play croquet?

Alejandro & Lexi: Yes.

Red Queen: C'mon then.

Lexi and Alejandro play croquet with the Red Queen for about an hour in which they lose…

Lexi: Okay queenie…we have a challenge to win so you need to come with us.

Red Queen: HOW DARE YOU…OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Lexi: NO…OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Red Queen: NO…OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Lexi: NO…OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Red Queen: NO…OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Lexi: NO…OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Red Queen: NO…OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Alejandro: Oh god….

**Courtney, Cody and Seth**

Courtney, Cody and Seth were searching through the thick woods when they came upon a giant caterpillar smoking a bong…he then looked at them.

Caterpillar: Who Are You?

Courtney: I'm Courtney.

Cody: I'm Cody.

Seth: I'm Seth.

Caterpillar: Don't Care

Courtney: Would you mind coming with us…we have a challenge to win.

Caterpillar: Not particularly.

Courtney then grabs a huge stick and knocks Caterpillar out cold.

Courtney: C'mon grab an end we'll drag him to finish.

Cody & Seth: Yes M'am.

**Zoey, Danielle, Cole & Brad**

Zoey: Oh my god this is so fucking awesome…

Danielle: Yeah totally

Brad: I know.

Xander: Whatever

The other three just stare at him

Xander: What?

**Confessionals**

**Xander: So I'm not really into the whole crappy team thing…sue me.**

**Danielle: Xander's kind of a kill-joy…lucky fro my teammates I'm a world renowned comedian.**

**Zoey: How can Xander not have fun here…It's Wonderland.**

**End Confessionals**

The foursome the come upon two plump twins.

Zoey: Awesome

1st Twin: Look where standing as still as wax works…

2nd Twin: And if you think were wax works…you should pay the price for looking…wax works weren't meant to be looked at for free.

Danielle: You white boys are crazy

2nd Twin: I'm Tweedle-Dee and this is my brother Tweedle-Dum.

Zoey: I know how to handle these guys…You guys wanna play a game.

Dee & Dum: Yes

Zoey: Great follow us.

Danielle: White girl…you crazy.

**The Finish Line**

Ashlynn: Well here comes are first batch of contestants…Angel, Ashley, Alison, Ben, Brianna, Lilitth, Courtney, Cody, Seth, Hayley, Daniel, Jean-Luc, Austin (who is covered in soot and scorpion stings), Alejandro and Lexi (who's clothes are ripped and tattered), Zoey, Danielle, Brad, Xander & Cole.

Ashlynn: Okay before we start Austin, Lexi what happened to you…

Austin, Root, slam into tree, fell off cliff, boom boom, scorpions.

Lexi: I beat the shit out of the Red Queen.

Alejandro: Its true…she really let her have it.

Ashlynn: Where's Vodka and Tracey.

Everyone then heard cackling as Vodka and Tracey came swinging in on a vine.

Ashlynn: Okay great job everybody…now for part two of the challenge.

Lexi: Wait who won part 1

Ashlynn: Fine if you must know…The Screaming Snakes.

Lexi: So not fair…

Ashlynn: Get over it…now onto part two of this challenge a life size game of chess…each team will chose a king, queen, bishop, knight, rook and pawns…so get picking…Oh and one person from each team has to sit out.

**SS**

Ben: Okay how about I take the leadership role on this challenge

Angel: Sure

Brianna; I'm fine with that.

Ben: Great…I'll be king, Angel will be queen, Hayley will be a bishop, Daniel will be a night, Brianna will be a rook, Alison, Ashley, Austin Jean-Luc and Zoey will be pawns while Lilitth sits out is that good with everyone.

Everyone (minus Alison): Yes

Alison: No…I don't want to be a pawn.

Ben: Too Bad

**KP**

Lexi: I'm queen deal with it…

Alejandro: fine lets just get this over with.

The teams battle chess style in the end the Killer Piranhas win the second part of the challenge tying it up.

Ashlynn: Okay time for the tie breaker…slaying the jabberwocky.

**Confessionals**

**Alison: Noooooooo.**

**Vodka: Yayyyyyyyyy.**

**End Confessionals**

Ashlynn: Here is how the last part of the will work…teams must work together to slay the jabberwocky which will be remote controlled by chef…oh and we got the jabberwocky from Tim Burton's movie so expect lightning to come out of its mouth.

Courtney: but I thought the Jabberwocky was C.G.I.

Ashlynn: No it was animatronic…now go.

The contestants race up the mountain to the Jabberwocky's lair when Vodka grabs Tracey by the arm and pulls him aside…

Vodka: Time to tame the Jabberwocky.

**Confessionals**

**Tracey: I fear that Vodka will get me killed today.**

**Vodka: WHOO-HOO! Jabberwocky time…  
End Confessionals**

The teams reach the Jabberwocky's lair and it comes out breathing lightning…

Vodka the jumps onto the Jabberwocky' neck.

Vodka: WHOO-HOO! JABBERWOCKY KILL THE TROLL…ONWARD.

Tracey: Vodka get down from there you'll get hurt

Chef (Controlling the Jabberwocky): Finally I get to crush these ungrateful ass-holes

Angel the notices a blade.

Angel: The Vorpal Blade…  
Angel then climbs up the side of the Jabberwocky's cave while Vodka's is distracting it and she jumps up off the cave into the air.

Angel: Off With Your Head…(Cuts off the Jabberwocky's head)

The Jabberwocky's head goes down the side of the mountain and lands at Ashlynn's feet.

Ashlynn: And The Screaming Snakes win…

Screaming Snakes: YAY!

Cole: C'mon what the fuck is wrong with you losers….You all suck.

Alejandro: Really asshole?

Cole: Really You all suck

Alejandro: I don't even remember you doing anything in the challenge

Cole: That's because I didn't…this whole compition is stupid anyways

Alejandro: Your done…Mark my words

Cole: You don't scare me Ale-gay-dro

Lexi: Hey asshole no on and I mean no one can pick on Alejandro but me

Alejandro: I didn't know you cared so much

Lexi: Ughh you know what I mean

Alejandro: Yeah your into me

Lexi: Ughh

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

Ashlynn: Okay Killer Piranhas…you guys sucked big time today…Cole you mouthed off to everyone on your team which was a huge mistake you also didn't even bother to do the challenge…Lexi you were to busy fighting the Red Queen to bring her here and Vodka do you really need a reason to go home.

Vodka: Jelly Beans

Ashlynn: Kay…marshmallows go to

Alejandro

Brad

Cody

Courtney

Danielle

Seth

Lexi

Tracey

Xander

Vodka and Cole the toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to….

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Cole

Cole: What…you got to be fucking kidding me…you know what fine see if I care you all suck anyways especially the love birds…(points at Alejandro and Lexi).

Lexi: As If…

Alejandro: You want me.

Lexi the kicks him in the balls

Alejandro: OW….

**The Hurl Of Shame**

Ashlynn: Okay Cole you ready to go…

Cole: Just pull the lEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…(gets cut off as he is hurled off the island)

Ashlynn: And another bites the dust…who will get cut next time and will we ever be rid of Vodka…(gets cut off as Vodka pops out of nowhere).

Vodka: No you will not…find out all this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OF INSANITY!

Ashlynn (enraged): VODKA!

Vodka (running away): Bye!

**Votes**

**Alejandro - Cole**

**Brad - Cole**

**Cody - Cole**

**Cole - **Alejandro

**Courtney - Cole**

**Danielle - Cole**

**Lexi - Cole**

**Seth - Cole**

**Tracey - Cole **

**Vodka – **The Troll

**Xander - Cole **

**Cole – 9**

**Alejandro - 1**

**The Troll – 1?**


End file.
